from a horrible life to a pirate's life
by Dimheruwen
Summary: it's a PotC fanfiction about a girl, called Joanna, she has a horible life until she meets an old man


'The only strength that I can bound to, is my strength. The only one I have around me, is myself. The only thing I fear, Is my own feelings. But the only thing I don't have, but that I want, Is love.'  
  
That's what Joanna wrote in her diary today. She felt miserable. As far as she knew she was always the misfit, always and everywhere, to anyone. Everyone thought she was strange, stupid, and just complete insane. She should have voices in her head, live in her own world and she should have a brain with the size of a peanut. But Joanna knew she wasn't like that, and she had normal brains, like -how everyone calls themselves- 'normal people'. She felt that she had a strength in her, that no one could talk away, but even though it was difficult. Her parent's didn't give a d*mn about her. The only things they were thinking about were themselves, the cat and their jobs. Joanna's father, Albert Bookman, was long and had half long blonde hair and blue eyes he was a carpenter at a shed. He worked as hard as he could for just a little bit of money. His only luck was his wife, Ilona, Joanna's mother. Mss Bookman was normal length, had brown hair and brown eyes. She looked a little Mexican, but both of her parents were born in Ireland. She was a teacher at a University. Mss Bookmark would love to see her daughter learning at her school, but Joanna didn't liked school. In fact, she hated it. She described school in her diary as: 'I don't know how it feels to be in prison, but I think school can compare to what a prison is. I feel I'm trapped, and I can't get out. You'll have to wait until your time is ending, and when it is, you'll have to face something even more threatening, life.' When she was a little girl, she always went with her dad to his job and saw how they made the most beautiful boats. But these times everything is different. She had to go to school, her dad had barely anything to do because of all the polyester boats and they had a cat. Joanna always felt that her parents loved the cat more then her. The cat could do everything! He had so much privileges! Joanna would love to kill the cat, but if she did, it would only be worse... She felt like she was living in a nightmare. She felt like a body without a soul. Someone who wasn't loved ore wanted. She didn't knew what it was, but something kept her going.  
  
Everyday was the same for Joanna; she got out of bed, went down for breakfast, then she went upstairs and took a shower while brushing her teeth, then she dressed, packed her bag for school, go downstairs again, take her lunch packet with her and cycled to school. She hated the predictable life. That's why she liked movies. Specially the ones that are about freedom. She always pretended like she was the main figure and said all the things he ore she would say.  
  
Since PotC came out, Joanna was a big fan of Jack Sparrow. She admired him, and not just because of his looks, but the way he says and does things. Joanna could only dream to do ore say something like that, but she watched PotC over and over again just to know every line that Jack says.  
  
On her way to school she was dreaming and mumbling. "you forgot one very important thing mate, I'm Capt'n Jack Sparrow!" she laughed. Then she saw an old man walking down the street and yelled at him: "I'm capt'n Jack Sparrow, savvy?" the man looked confused at her and said "I beg your pardon. Little girl, please come here" 'would that be save? Isn't it a dirty old man who wants to do something to me' was Joanna thinking, but she turned around and got of her bicycle. "what were you saying to me young girl?" did the man asked. "I said: I'm Capt'n Jack Sparrow, Savvy? but I was just joking sir, it's from a movie" Joanna replied quickly and started to blush. "did you know an old friend of mine used to say savvy very much. And it's very strange, but that name, Jack Sparrow sounds familiar you know." "how do you mean sir? Have you seen the movie too?" Joanna asked the man. She got no answer. "well the movie called Pirates of the Caribbean, the curse of the Black Pearl" "the Black pearl you say, that sounds very familiar too.........ohhh I know it! It was a ship! I have a story about the Black Pearl! Do you want to hear it?" the man said. "well of course sir" "okay then Girl, but don't call me sir please, just call me Will. And it's along story, so it's better if we'll go somewhere else" "that's okay sir, I mean Will. And by the way, my name is Joanna" Joanna answered and walked with Will to an old restaurant. 


End file.
